A maglev motor bears a rotary shaft using a maglev technology. This is why it can implement an extremely high rotating speed while the rotary shaft can rotate more stably. However, because the rotary shaft has a high rotation speed, a contact type detecting device will not be applicable for detecting a maglev rotary shaft.
Conventionally, an eddy current sensor is employed to perform position detection of the maglev rotary shaft. The detection is mainly directed to endplay of the rotary shaft for monitoring a working state of the rotary shaft. However, conventional integrated eddy current displacement sensors currently available in the market do not have a rotating speed testing function, such that the rotating speed of a maglev motor rotary shaft cannot be accurately obtained, which does not facilitate overall monitoring and real-time controlling of the rotating speed of the maglev motor.